


Friendly

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lori constantly makes them move for a variety of reasons. Mainly overly friendly neighbors.





	Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Carter dips her spoon in and out of her cereal, looking for any remaining raisins or sugar. Nothing. Nothing except for soggy hunks of cereal. 

Lori watches her swirl her spoon around, tapping the rim of her coffee cup. 

"I'm sorry we had to move again," she ignores the scowl. "Our neighbors were impossible to get along with though." 

Impossible to get along with translates into overly friendly. Before their overly friendly neighbors: a coworker became interested. Carter developed an attachment to their neighbors pet, which lead to a relationship with their children. 

Carter pushes her bowl away, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. 

"I'll see you after school. Try not to get too friendly with the neighbors."


End file.
